Translations, Campfires and Admissions
by Orion6
Summary: BethTauriChick asked for a sequel : Always happy to oblige hope this fits the bill. SG1 come to terms with the after effects of Alcohol, Secrets and Confessions.


Daniel smiled as he finished the translation he'd been working on and fetched his mug from the side of his desk. Stretching out for a moment, he quickly left his lab and went in search of Sam. It had been a week since they'd come to terms with their feelings for each other. He'd been worried at first that she would wake up in the morning and realize she'd made a huge mistake. He'd woken first and laid there watching her sleep peacefully. A million thoughts running through his mind, a million questions unanswered. But he'd known, the minute she'd opened her eyes and looked up at him, a small smile on her face and a contended sigh on her lips, that like him, she didn't regret it.  
  
Lost in his memories, he made his way to her lab and stopped in the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched her work for a few moments. She was studying a power source that SG6 had brought back earlier that week. She looked tired. They'd all been hard at it for months now, and they were due out on a mission in a few hours and she looked very frustrated.  
  
"Maybe some coffee and good company would help?" He kept his voice low so as not to startle her. She looked over at him and smiled warmly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." He walked into her lab and over to her work bench. "How's it going?"  
  
"It's not." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "So...you on a coffee hunt?"  
  
Daniel nodded and held up his mug. He had thought that this would be difficult. Working together and trying to maintain a separate personal relationship at the same time. But he'd quickly realized that in many ways, they'd been travelling down this path for a while. No one thought anything of the amount of time they spent together, because it had always been that way with them. They would always end up in each others offices, musing over some problem or another. "You want to join me?"  
  
"Sure...I could use some coffee...and I could definitely use the good company." He noted the sparkle in her eyes and chuckled softly as they made their way to the commissary together. After grabbing some coffee they found a table and sat down. "How's the translation going?"  
  
"Actually...it's done." Daniel sighed softly and stretched out his legs.   
  
"Wow. That was quick." Sam smiled as she drank her coffee. "You're certainly going to have your work cut out for you on P8X 593. The MALP readings show a vast network of ruins, possibly connected to the Ancients."  
  
"Mmm...I've been collecting some journals and books I need to take with me. That's assuming there's any storage room left on FRED." He raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh...I'm sure I can find some room somewhere."   
  
"Morning kids...how goes it?" Jack sat down next to Sam and began to eat his breakfast.  
  
"Fine sir...we were just discussing the mission."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and looked at his two team mates. "Don't you two ever take a break? I mean...you are constantly working on some doohickey or rock...don't you have anything better to do?"   
  
Daniel looked at Sam and winked. "Not really Jack...you already know that Sam has no life outside the SGC." Sam kicked him gently under the table, trying not to laugh herself. "Besides...you'll thank us for this one day."  
  
Jack snorted. "I'm sure. So Carter, everything ready for today's trip?"  
  
"Yes sir. FRED is loaded up already, although Daniel's got some reference material we need to find some space for. Apart from that...we're more or less ready to go."  
  
"That's what I like to hear Carter! All organized ahead of time. Speaking of which...we're a bit short on tents. SG8 have gated out on a two week scouting mission, so we only have two between us. And Daniel, no offence, but I really don't want to listen to you talking ten to the dozen about the ruins...so I'm pairing you up with Carter...you both ok with that?"  
  
"Um...is that wise Jack?" Daniel sneaked a guarded look at Sam who was looking at Jack, trying to figure out if he knew. "I mean...won't people begin to talk."  
  
Jack sighed and looked at them both. "Probably...but then no one is going to find out....are they?" Daniel noted the way in which he emphasized the last two words. "So...are you two ok with that?"  
  
"I suppose so sir." Sam looked as confused as Daniel felt. Jack smiled at them and got up.  
  
"Right....see you in the briefing room."  
  
After he'd left Sam looked over at Daniel. "Do you think he knows?"  
  
"I'm not sure...he's never paired us up together before...it does seem a bit strange."   
  
"Oh well...I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."   
  
*-*  
  
Jack looked out over the Gateroom as the Stargate started to dial out. There at the bottom of the ramp were Sam and Daniel. Daniel had a pile of reference books in his hands, and Sam was trying to find room on FRED to store them. Jack frowned slightly. Daniel was hardly ever on time to gate out, and yet he'd been waiting in the Gateroom for her a whole 15 minutes before their departure time. He wandered down out of the control room and stopped when he got to the door to the Gateroom. Keeping out of sight, he listened to the conversation going on between the two team mates.  
  
"Daniel...you can't just stuff them anywhere...you need to keep the balance right."  
  
"Sam does it really matter. It's just some books."  
  
"Look...do you want to take these or not...because if you carry on the way you're going...I'll leave them here." Jack heard her sigh in frustration. "Daniel!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Jack decided to make his presence known. "Something wrong Carter?"  
  
Sam shot Daniel a murderous look. "Colonel...will you please tell Daniel to let me load these books. He's going to overload FRED if he's not careful."  
  
"Daniel...let Carter do it, she knows what she's doing."  
  
Reluctantly Daniel gave Sam the books and when he knew that Jack wasn't looking, winked gently at her. Sam ducked down at the side of FRED, loading his books and managing to hide her smile. The Gate engaged just as she'd finished loading them. Teal'c walked up to the ramp.  
  
"Major Carter...there is an urgent phone call for you."  
  
Sam frowned and walked back up to the control room. Siler indicated her to the appropriate phone.  
  
"What's that all about T?"   
  
"I am not sure O'Neill. General Hammond was most insistent that she take the call before departure."  
  
Daniel looked up towards the control room. His concern grew as the gate shut down behind him and a new dialing sequence was begun. Jack swore softly and ran back to the control room, leaving Daniel and Teal'c behind.  
  
"Carter...what's going on?" The wormhole established and Hammond immediately started a radio transmission.  
  
"SG8 this is Stargate Command...do you copy?"  
  
"We have a slight problem sir."  
  
"Stargate Command, this is Colonel Peters, we read you. What's the problem?"  
  
"Colonel...we've just had word from Area 51. Do not under any circumstance test the power source you have been given. Repeat. The scheduled test of the new power source is off...do you understand?"  
  
"We understand sir...I'll send it back through the gate now." The wormhole shut down.  
  
"Major...get down there and make sure it's safe when it comes through."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam ran down to the Gateroom with Siler as the incoming wormhole established.   
  
Hammond glanced at Jack. "Evacuate the Gateroom, code red....repeat evacuate the gateroom."   
  
Daniel cast a worried glance at Sam and quickly left with Teal'c. He made his way to the control room and watched the proceedings on the monitors, sending up a silent prayer as the blast doors shut.   
  
"Major...it seems to be building up some kind of energy charge."  
  
Sam regarded the power source closely as she reached into her back pocket for her tools. "The question is...why?" Carefully she unscrewed the control panel and looked at the wires. It had definitely been tampered with. She quickly cut the wires the technician at Area 51 had told her too and breathed a sigh of relief as it powered down. Siler indicated to the control room that the danger had passed and the blast doors were raised.   
  
"Major?" Hammond approached their position.  
  
"Definitely sabotage sir. The core had been rigged to explode once it was powered up for testing. It had also been programmed to activate if it was sent through the gate again...which is why it was already powering up when it came through. You should have this sent straight back to Area 51 so they can have a closer look at it." Sam ran her hand across her face.  
  
"Very well...airmen...get it out of here. Major...are you ok to go?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dial it up people." The rest of SG1 reappeared at the bottom of the ramp just as the Stargate started to dial out again.  
  
"Close one Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes sir. There was enough power in that to take most of the mountain with it." Sam sighed and grabbed the remote for FRED. Once the wormhole was established, SG1 walked through and began to walk to their agreed camping site. Jack and Daniel were walking on ahead, talking in low tones, whilst Teal'c walked beside Sam.   
  
"Must have been some party you had last week Daniel."  
  
Daniel shifted uncomfortably under Jack's gaze. "What do you mean Jack?"  
  
"Well...you and Carter both looked like hell...alcohol related was it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Daniel's voice was guarded. He wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going.  
  
Jack laughed quietly. "I always said you were a cheap date."  
  
"It wasn't like that Jack. Sam was upset about the mission and I went round to check on her."  
  
"Let me guess...she was drowning her sorrows in a bottle of Tequila."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"...so you decided to join her?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
Jack smiled as he looked ahead. "You know, alcohol makes us do the strangest things Daniel. Sometimes it makes us do things we regret...other times it gives us the courage to say things we wouldn't otherwise say." Daniel didn't trust himself to speak and kept quiet. "So what did you say Daniel?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean...did you tell her how you feel about her?" Daniel drew in a sharp breath before he'd even realized he'd done it. "I may be a little slow at times, but I'm not stupid."  
  
Daniel glanced at his friends face. "How long have you known?"  
  
"A while."  
  
"Oh."   
  
They reached the camping site and Sam started to unload FRED. Jack and Daniel were putting the tents up and Teal'c was standing guard. Sam pulled all Daniel's reference books out and walked over to them. "Where do you want these Daniel?"  
  
"Um...just put them down there...I'll sort them out in a minute."  
  
Once the tents were up and all the equipment had been stored, Jack and Sam went on a perimeter search, leaving Teal'c and Daniel to build the fire and sort out the MRE's. Daniel was trying to make sense of what Jack had told him. Had it really been that obvious to him? Maybe it had been that obvious all along...and it had just taken both him and Sam a while to figure it out.  
  
"You seem distracted Daniel Jackson."  
  
Daniel snapped out of it. "What?"  
  
Teal'c smiled. "You are concerned with what O'Neill may be talking about with Major Carter."  
  
Daniel looked at him. "Teal'c...does everyone know about us?"  
  
Teal'c shook his head. "It has been apparent for some time that your relationship with Major Carter has been changing. But the two of you have always been close due to your shared knowledge and appreciation for science. It was most apparent during the time you were ascended. Major Carter was grieving for more than the loss of a friend. O'Neill did not know how to deal with this, and so I tried to provide comfort and assistance. We had many a long discussion regarding her feelings for you. I am surprised it has taken you this long to see what has been under your nose for quite some time now."  
  
Daniel looked at Teal'c in pure astonishment. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No Daniel Jackson. It is only obvious to those closest to you. The people of the SGC are used to seeing the two of you wandering the halls together...to them things seem no different. However, to those you spend the most time with, the differences are subtle, but they are there."  
  
Daniel sighed and returned his attention to the fire.  
  
"So Carter...you and Daniel eh?"  
  
Sam shut her eyes briefly and then opened them again.   
  
"Carter...the reason why I couldn't bring myself to help you grieve whilst Daniel was gone, was because I was grieving the loss of a friend. You were grieving the loss of a chance. It effected you so deeply, I felt that I couldn't share my grief with you...because it was nothing compared to yours."  
  
Sam looked at him in surprise. "I had no idea you knew sir."  
  
"Sam...it's ok you know. I've sort of been expecting this since the day you and Daniel first met. There always seemed to be this spark between you, and it's more than just your common shared interests. You've been to hell and back together, you spent enormous amounts of time locked away in your labs together and you have this uncanny knack of knowing what the other one is thinking."  
  
Sam smiled softly. "Yes...I suppose we do. So what happens now?"  
  
Jack smiled at her. "Well...there's no rule saying that you can't date a civilian, although the frat rules do still apply as you're on the same team. However, as long as this doesn't effect your work in any way...I can't see Hammond wanting to split his flagship team up over this...can you?"  
  
Sam stopped and turned to face him. "You're ok with this?"  
  
Jack sighed. "Yeah...I'm ok with this. You know I have feelings for you Sam, but it was never going anywhere. You and Daniel...you seem to fit, you know. He's happy when he's with you and he deserves a second chance at happiness...as do you. So yeah...I'm ok with it."  
  
Sam hugged him gently and as Daniel looked up from the campfire, he saw the exchange and smiled. Jack had given his approval. Teal'c also noticed the exchange.   
  
"I told you there was nothing to concern yourself with Daniel Jackson."  
  
Daniel smiled gently as Sam came to sit beside him, taking the coffee he offered. It was going to be an interesting mission. 


End file.
